


Strawberry Bubblegum

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been way too long since Hakyeon and Taekwoon have been together, intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my recipients in exorelieffund. <3 Big thanks to my beta for checking this thing for me. ;_; /super hugs/  
> Written around September 2014.

It’s almost midnight and the entire building is dark, except for the bright lights coming from the dance studio on the 5th floor of Jellyfish Entertainment building. The sensual beat of a Justin Timberlake song fills the entire dance studio as Hakyeon tries to finalize the choreography for his solo on their upcoming showcase in a few months. Hakyeon feels the floor reverberate from the loud booming of the sound system, but he pays no heed to it as he continues to monitor his dance moves through the mirror.

Everything should be meticulously rehearsed to perfection - the grind of his hips, the calculated nod of his head and even the sharp movements of his feet.

Hakyeon feels his shirt sticking to his skin, slick with sweat from hours and hours of practicing. His dark brown hair is damp with sweat as it sticks on his forehead. Hakyeon is a beautiful man – slender body, tan complexion, prominent nose and plump lips - it’s obvious with each sway of his body to the beat. His shoes squeak against the wooden floors, but the sound can barely be heard through the loud volume of the song he’s dancing to.

Soon, the song ends. Hakyeon takes a breather while maintaining his ending position. He feels his heart beat ferociously against his chest as he comes down from the high of dancing. Beads of sweat trickle down Hakyeon’s skin while he gazes at his reflection on the mirror.

The door suddenly opens and a preoccupied Taekwoon enters. Taekwoon removes his plain black hat, revealing his jet black hair, thick eyebrows, protruding jaw and luscious lips. His eyebrows are furrowed as he pulls the headphones off his head and drops his package on the empty table at the far corner of the studio. Hakyeon is surprised when he sees Taekwoon at the studio.

_Didn’t they all leave hours ago?_

And **,** as if reading Hakyeon’s mind, Taekwoon blurts out his reason for being there while he fixes the things he just bought.

“Didn’t want to leave you alone. I’ll wait till you finish your practice.”

Hakyeon furrows his eyebrows. As much as he’s thankful for Taekwoon’s care, he doesn’t want the guy to waste time just waiting for him to finish. Dance practices don’t end within an hour; they take time, way too much time. He walks towards Taekwoon to tell him to just go home and rest at the dorm when Taekwoon offers him a cold juice drink and a curt smile. Hakyeon is caught off guard, but Taekwoon is unrelenting.

With a heavy sigh, Hakyeon takes the juice drink and plops on the black sofa next to the table. Hakyeon’s exhausted and it’s obvious with how erratic his breathing is. The coldness of the drink alleviates Hakyeon’s tiredness with each sip. Taekwoon sits next to Hakyeon as he sips on his own juice drink. The entire dance studio is silent – so silent that they could hear the traffic down below.

“Go home after you finish your drink.”

“No.”

How can Taekwoon be so frustrating? Hakyeon finishes his drink before he faces Taekwoon, face filled with seriousness.

“Just go home, Taek. You know how long it takes me to wrap up dance practices…”

Hakyeon’s voice is tinted with exasperation and Taekwoon takes it as a cue to take the empty can from the guy’s hand and carefully place it on the table. Hakyeon’s eyes follow Taekwoon’s movements as the guy scoots closer to Hakyeon and hugs him.

“Don’t. I’m sweaty.”

“Don’t care.”

Taekwoon nuzzles on Hakyeon’s neck, uncaring of the slowly drying sweat on it. Hakyeon smells good despite the sweat. He smells like strawberry bubblegum and Taekwoon doesn’t stop the urge to rake his fingers on the expanse of Hakyeon’s nape, feeling its softness against his own calloused fingers. Hakyeon moans, an unexpected one, when he tries to push Taekwoon away from him.

“Taekwoon.”

It’s a low grumbling sound - a command rather than a request. Hakyeon tries to stand up to continue with his dance practice, but Taekwoon pulls him downward. Hakyeon ends up sitting on top of Taekwoon’s legs. Lust and longing decorates Taekwoon’s face as he stares at Hakyeon’s flustered one.

“Taekwoon...” The rest of Hakyeon’s sentence is muffled by Taekwoon’s lips brushes against Hakyeon’s. The kiss is aggressive; Taekwoon kisses as if he’s on a mission to pleasure. Taekwoon snakes his hands around Hakyeon’s nape, tracing his fingers through his soft hair. He tugs on it carefully, motioning Hakyeon to tilt his head so he can kiss him deeper. Hakyeon feels satiated throughout the kiss. He can already feel the heat pooling down south, but everything is just untimely.

Forcefully, Hakyeon tries to stop the kiss and climb down Taekwoon’s legs. “We shouldn’t…”But Taekwoon pulls him closer, making their chests touch. He slowly licks Hakyeon’s neck, making the latter moan. Hakyeon tastes salty because of the sweat, but Taekwoon could care less;  he loves the taste of Hakyeon no matter what. He traces Hakyeon’s face with lingering kisses - kisses on Hakyeon’s forehead, eyes and nose before he lands on Hakyeon’s lips again. They’re plump and welcoming as Taekwoon darts his tongue inside Hakyeon’s mouth, playing a game of hide and seek with Hakyeon’s tongue.

Hakyeon is holding onto Taekwoon’s shoulders by now as they both deepen the kiss. Taekwoon’s hands are roaming around Hakyeon’s back, feeling the heat beneath his shirt. Hakyeon is sweaty, but it pleasures Taekwoon even more. The way Hakyeon tugs on Taekwoon’s hair makes the latter know that he has won the struggle to get Hakyeon’s attention.

It has been way too long ever since they’ve been together, intimately.

Soon, Hakyeon’s shirt is discarded on the floor as Taekwoon licks his nipple sensually, rendering him into a sobbing mess. He grips hard on Taekwoon’s shoulders as he shamelessly rolls his hips against him. Taekwoon snickers while he continues to suck on Hakyeon’s nipples, leaving bite marks in the process. Hakyeon moans loudly, uncaring of where they are and who can possibly see them and hear them. Taekwoon has this ability to turn him into a messy puddle with each kiss and Hakyeon just shamelessly accepts his body’s reaction to it. Hakyeon pulls off Taekwoon’s shirt and leaves scratch marks on his back before biting him roughly on the shoulder.

“Aaahh…” Taekwoon emits a low moan, one that only Hakyeon can hear. It pleases Hakyeon to know that he made that sound. He made Taekwoon do that. He stares at Taekwoon as if disclosing what he’d do next to the man. Licking his lower lip, Hakyeon smirks at Taekwoon before pushing him further on the couch, making the man settle comfortably on it. Hakyeon climbs off Taekwoon and slowly licks his way downward, not forgetting to bite on Taekwoon’s nipples in the process. He leaves lingering kisses on Taekwoon’s broad chest to his firm abs, biting every now and then till he’s already kneeling on the ground and face first with Taekwoon’s crotch.

A grin decorates Hakyeon’s face as he digests the expectant look on Taekwoon. He cups Taekwoon’s balls from the thick fabric of his jeans and feels irritable by the blockage. Above him, he can hear Taekwoon gasp for breath. Hakyeon thinks it’s hot when Taekwoon does that. Steadfastly, Hakyeon unbuttons Taekwoon’s jeans and lets it pool down below the knees before he’s grabbing Taekwoon’s cock and pumping it slowly, erecting it to full hardness. He can feel his own hardness beneath the loose fabric of his pants. He wants to touch himself, but there are more important tasks at hand, like the awfully large cock in front of him.

“Fuck,” is the first words that Taekwoon emits when Hakyeon’s mouth engulfs his penis. It feels so fucking good the way Hakyeon’s mouth is tight and willing to take the thickness of his cock. It’s messy the way Hakyeon takes his cock in and out of his mouth, saliva dripping and wetting Hakyeon’s fingers who are now cupping his balls. Taekwoon closes his eyes and bites his lower lips; the urge to clamp his hands on Hakyeon’s head to push his mouth further down dangerously lingering on his mind.

Hakyeon thinks that Taekwoon tastes good. Hakyeon lets his cock go with an obscene pop before he’s licking the underside of it. It leaves Taekwoon’s legs shaking because _it feels so so good_. Delicate fingers replace his tongue before he’s licking the slit of the cock. It proves to be effective when Taekwoon finally gets rough with him. Forceful hands grip on Hakyeon’s hair as Taekwoon pushes his mouth on his cock, rendering Hakyeon teary-eyed because Taekwoon’s cock just reached the edge of his mouth. He moans, not because of the pain, but because of the pleasure he gets from being taken roughly by Taekwoon. Taekwoon stops, panicking at the moan, when Hakyeon leaves scratch marks on his legs and looks expectantly at him, as if telling him to continue.

It’s more than enough signal for Taekwoon.

He fucks Hakyeon’s mouth mercilessly. It makes Hakyeon gag, eyes tearful because of the impact of Taekwoon’s thick member inside his mouth. Hakyeon tries to hollow his cheeks, but it’s still not enough adjustment for how thick Taekwoon is. The combination of pain and pleasure has Hakyeon reeling from the sensation, dick fully erect and hurting when Taekwoon pulls out of his mouth and pumps himself through his orgasm. Taekwoon’s shirt is now clinging onto his sweat-cladded skin as he looks at Hakyeon’s open mouth and half-lidded eyes.

Taekwoon swears Hakyeon waiting for his cum is the sexiest thing ever. Taekwoon moans loudly when he cums – liquid landing on Hakyeon’s mouth, his cheeks, his nose and even his eyelashes. It’s a fine, fine view and Taekwoon stares while Hakyeon wipes his cum with his finger and licks it clean. It’s such a sight to see as he gets near his climax; he rubs his cock slowly, coming to a stop as he pulls Hakyeon up and smothers his neck with kisses. Hakyeon moans loudly, his need to be touched is immediate. He feels his cock throb inside his pants and it feels like just the slightest touch would already leave him screaming for more.

The first touch on his hard cock has Hakyeon gasping. Even with the constraints of his pants, Hakyeon can feel his climax coming.  “More…” Taekwoon immediately reacts to his lover’s request. He feels Hakyeon’s cock and realizes how hard it is even with the constraint of the fabric. His left hand strokes Hakyeon’s cock as his right hand cups Hakyeon’s balls. One last moan and Taekwoon can already feel his partner shaking, finally about to climax, and he bites his shoulder softly as he guides Hakyeon through his release.

 

\-----

 

“Look at what you did to me.” Hakyeon points out to his now wrecked pants. His cum is sticky against his underwear and he could only imagine the look of horror on Sanghyuk’s face if he accidentally sees the traces of cum on his clothes. Taekwoon only shrugs, pulling Hakyeon next to him and wipes the dried cum off with Wet Ones.

Hakyeon sighs - they’re a mess for each other.

And it’s dangerous, really, really dangerous.

“You’re beautiful, Hakyeon.”

And it’s that. It just takes a compliment from Taekwoon for Hakyeon to come falling over and over again on his beautiful, brooding man. Hakyeon sighs as he rests his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“I still need to practice.”, he whispers after a few minutes of quiet rest. Taekwoon hums. He doesn’t move though, and Hakyeon takes it as an approval of his decision. He exhales one last time and prepares himself to get one more practice done before he heads home, but Taekwoon pulls him by the wrist and kisses him softly. It’s not demanding this time as Taekwoon cups Hakyeon’s face and slowly and gently lets his tongue inside Hakyeon, tasting him.

“Hmmm…” Hakyeon manages to hum in between kisses. He can already feel himself getting hard again.

“Taek, I still have to…” Taekwoon pushes Hakyeon and quickly strips him off his pants. He leaves lingering kisses on Hakyeon’s stomach, leaving the latter breathless because _wow that feels extremely nice_. Taekwoon licks the slit of Hakyeon’s cock and “Fuck…practice…Taekwoon.”

You could say Hakyeon’s hard in just a few seconds of teasing.

Taekwoon continues to pump Hakyeon’s cock as he fiddles with his bag for the lube he brought. He gets it just in time and Hakyeon’s eyes visibly enlarge when he sees it. “You planned this, didn’t you?!” He pokes his lover’s head as he makes a face to let Taekwoon know he’s irritated.

Taekwoon turns Hakyeon around so they’re both facing the mirror. He squeezes a good amount of lube into his fingers before he’s turning Hakyeon around and spreading his legs apart. “Let me make you feel good **,”** he whispers as he inserts a finger inside Hakyeon. The pressure turns Hakyeon weak, body almost falling to the floor, if not for Taekwoon grabbing him by the waist. Slowly, Taekwoon lowers Hakyeon to the floor till the latter is on all fours, ass high up in the air. Hakyeon hisses at the friction of Taekwoon’s finger inside him. It has been way too long.

“Shh…look at you, you’re so beautiful.”

Their reflection is hot and Hakyeon feels like he can get off with looking at how Taekwoon looks at him possessively from their reflection in the mirror as he inserts another finger. The dragged **-** out moan of Hakyeon is hot, Taekwoon thinks, as he continues to stretch the tight hole. He can feel his dick getting harder with how Hakyeon’s hole is tight against his fingers. He licks Hakyeon’s back before he inserts a third finger, rendering the latter screaming.

“Fuck.” Hakyeon mutters as soon as he’s adjusted to the thickness. He looks at Taekwoon through the mirror and demands for his cock. “I need you now, Taek.” Taekwoon slicks his ready cock with lube and removes his fingers on Hakyeon’s hole. He positions himself and slowly, letting Hakyeon adjust to his thick cock, enters. Hakyeon whimpers because as much as three fingers have already entered him, it’s still not enough to ready him for how awfully thick and large Taekwoon’s cock is.

“You okay?” Taekwoon asks, worry lingering in his voice.

“Yeah. Just give me a minute.” Hakyeon looks at their reflection on the mirror and how so much emotion is etched on Taekwoon’s face – genuine care, lust, love.

It takes a few more seconds till Hakyeon nods at Taekwoon. Taekwoon rides him slow. Hands placed on Hakyeon’s ass as he rolls his hips into Hakyeon. It leaves Hakyeon gripping the floor because everything feels extremely good and sensual. Taekwoon loves how Hakyeon’s hole is constricting against his dick and soon he’s riding him fast, pounding into him hard. Hakyeon’s face is on the floor by now as he lets Taekwoon pound into him. He wants to be touched, to be satisfied too, but he knows Taekwoon doesn’t like it when he’s not focused when Taekwoon’s pleasuring him.

“Ugh. Hakyeon, you’re so tight.”

Sweat is now rolling down Taekwoon’s face as he pounds hard and fast into Hakyeon’s ass. He looks at their reflection in the mirror and wonders how he’s never thought of having sex in front of the mirror. Hakyeon looks positively messed up right now with his hair sticking to his sweat-slicked forehead and his teeth biting on his lower lip as he shakes through Taekwoon’s pounding.

“Fuck…” Taekwoon can feel himself closing to his climax. “I’m almost there…” Taekwoon fucks Hakyeon harder and faster, hands gripping tightly on Hakyeon’s ass. Hakyeon’s closes his eyes. He can feel himself getting closer to his climax as well even though he hasn’t been touched at all.

They cum at the same time. Taekwoon continues to ride his climax as he softly pounds into Hakyeon while Hakyeon’s cum spills all over the wooden floor. Soon, Taekwoon releases his hold on Hakyeon and carefully lays him down on the floor. He lies next to Hakyeon on the floor and hugs him.

Spent and naked, they sleep on the floor.

 

\-----

 

“What do you mean the hyungs didn’t come home last night?!”

Jaehwan almost shrieks. The remaining members of VIXX arrive at the company building at 5 in the morning. Jaehwan, Hongbin and Ravi are dressed properly while a sleepy Sanghyuk is still dressed in his pajamas. He can’t remember how he got dragged into the company, but he’s there in his glorious baby blue unicorn pajamas.

“I mean I didn’t see them at the dorms this morning! They’re not answering their phones either!” Hongbin half-shouts, panic obvious in his voice.

“Calm down. Didn’t Hakyeon hyung say he had to practice for a few more hours last night?” Ravi serves as the voice of reason as he tries to calm Hongbin and Jaehwan. “Maybe he just fell asleep while relaxing. You know how he is…” They take the elevator to the 5th floor to check if Hakyeon (and hopefully Taekwoon) is in the dance studio.

“But what about Taekwoon hyung? Didn’t he say he’d go home with Hakyeon hyung?” Hongbin inquires.

“What if they got kidnapped by fans last night??” Jaehwan’s eyes almost pop out of their eye sockets and Ravi can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Get a grip, will ya.” They’re at the 5th floor now and the dance studio is just a few steps away. “We’re not that rich to be kidnapped.” Ravi lectures Hongbin and Jaehwan as he opens the door of the dance studio, a full-on lecture about the hardships of idols and such.

 

 

“Hey, isn’t that Hakyeon hyung and Taekwoon hyung….” Sanghyuk tries to squint as he rubs the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. Hongbin, Jaehwan and Ravi look inside the dance studio and practically scramble everywhere.

 

“FUCK. SAVE SANGHYUK’S INNOCENT MIND!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
